Specter's of the Past
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Oliver Davis, a.k.a. Kazuya Shibuya came to japan for the sole purpose of finding his dead twin brother Gene, he never imagined he'd dream of and form attachments to his late brother's wife... Naru/OC Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

It must have been fate, Oliver thought as he sat on the edge of his queen sized bed somewhere in downtown Shibuya, Japan, as he stared blankly ahead for several more moments. Trying to will his mind, and other parts of himself _away_ from the thrill of the dream he'd just woken from. He'd been here in Japan for only a month looking for his dead twin brother Gene. And couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself for becoming so distracted by what he'd at first had dismissed as nothing more than mere dreams as he looked down at his hands which tingled from- from _some_ unnamable sensation.

However he was quickly beginning to think that his dreams weren't just dreams.

In his dream, he'd felt flesh under his hands. So soft and smooth and warm and beautiful. Yet firm.

As firm as the breasts that he'd almost swear he'd touched, palmed, _teased_- As soft as the skin along the stomach that he could have sworn his hands skimmed down too before kissing. And as warm and beautiful as the juncture between the 'other's' legs as he touched, and toyed with her almost to the point of madness.

Ah yes, madness. He thought as he glanced once more down at his lap. Or rather the sheets covering his lap and the erection he was sporting there.

If he continued to have such disturbing dreams, he would probably go mad. I mean, god- is this what every nineteen year old young man went through every morning? He wondered with a tired sigh when a knock on his bedroom door startled him into almost jumping out of his skin.

"Oliver? Are you alright? It's morning." His assistant/bodyguard Lin said from the other side of the door. Causing him to almost swear. Jeez, that had scared him. Oliver thought as he quickly gathered up the bed sheets and folded them over several times before putting them over his lap... Just in case Lin decided to barge in and check to see if he'd been assassinated or something.

Not that he could really blame him or anything.

Due to his abilities as well as his personality- Oliver tended to make enemies of one kind or another wherever he went. Luckily, he had never been seriously hurt or killed just yet. But that was mostly due to Lin and his skills. Both as a paranormal researcher _and_ the skills that he kept hidden. The knock sounded again and Oliver couldn't resist the urge to turn his head and glare at the door and just bare his teeth in a silent snarl before yelling, "I'm up! Now get the hell away from my bedroom door before I hurt you!"

Thank god he'd used plain speaking when yelling at Lin, the man wasn't so good with subtle. Especially when there was a door between them and he couldn't read Oliver's body language right then.

Lin grew silent for a moment or so and then quietly moved away from his bedroom door. Leaving him alone to curse to himself.

Yup, it really must be fate that had brought him here to look for his brother. And if he ever managed to get his hands on Gene's corpse he was going to make sure that his twin was damned happy he was dead for putting him in this position in the first place...

The jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

As the morning wore on and Oliver climbed into Lin's car, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was going to happen today. Something monumental and epically life changing- "Hey are you listening to me?" Lin growled from his spot right beside him. Today they had their first case, finally after taking an entire month of filling out paper work and advertising their services as paranormal researchers. They finally had a job.

Which meant one more order of business, what Lin was currently trying to drill into his head. His new, ultra awesome and spectacular Japanese name to hide the fact that he was _the_ world famous Dr. Oliver Davis.

A world renowned psychic.

"Hey! Oliver, are you listening?" Lin snapped his fingers in front of his face, causing him to blink and for a moment...just a small itsy bitsy one...think about throttling the man before he seemed to push the feeling aside and growl out in a dark tone.

"Yes, Lin. I'm listening."

"Then what is you're cover name during our stay here?" Lin asked in an impatient tone. Oliver was silent and Lin made a frustrated sound and took a moment or so to pull his car over and park it. "Okay, listen. I know that being here isn't ideal for you," Lin said, as he cast him a blank look. "It's not exactly ideal for me either given what our real purpose is. But we did promise. And we do owe it to you're brother to find him and take his body back for a proper burial so he can rest in piece. _So listen_ _to what I say, and remember. _From today onward, you're name is Kazuya Shibuya. You are seventeen. Not nineteen. You are the head of the SPR research facilities. Understand?"

He blinked at Lin and received a silent snarl from the man as he reached out and grabbed his crisp black shirt and shook him a little when the strangest thing happened. A peculiar nagging sense that he just couldn't push away. Looking out the car window, he just managed to turn his head in time to see- _Oh sweet Jesus... _That long dark brown hair. That slender build that hid such lush, gentle curves. The long slender legs underneath the skirt. He _knew_ them. He thought as his eyes widened a little bit in shock and surprise as he all but plastered his face against the car window like a little kid to a toy store window around the holidays.

Forcingly dragging Lin almost out of his seat and partially into his own where he wound up half laying face down across Oliver's lap in a most embarrassing position.

"D-Did you see that?" Oliver asked as he turned back around only to find Lin glaring at him murderously, red faced from across his lap.

"See what?" The older man bit out from between clenched teeth as he silently thought of a million ways to curse the younger man to death. As it was hexing him with hinogata seemed the best way to go. It was either that or he'd have to drive Oliver insane. Not that the younger man wasn't doing a good job of that himself right this very moment.

Still... It was a thought.

Probably the only one that would keep him going. At least for a while anyways.

"Were you saying something before?" Oliver's voice finally cut through Lin's thoughts just enough for him to send a dark glare the young man's way before saying,

"_Yes._ You're name from today on is Kazuya Shibuya..."

"Okay. And what can you tell me about our first job?"

"We'll be investigating rumors of hauntings going on in a school near here."

"I see." Oliver said as Lin settled back into his seat as if he hadn't just been talking to his boss face down across his lap in one of the most compromising positions ever and re started the car as Oliver thought to himself.

_A school huh?_ It sounded interesting.

Unfortunately he had no idea just how interesting it really would be for him. If he had known, he might have run away screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

"No way," Fumiko practically squealed as she held up the small grey and whitish black picture of her friend's baby. It was the first time since the disappearance of her husband and the almost miscarriage that she had suffered a while back that Yuki Reiko '_Mai_' Davis had actually had something to smile about. "This is the baby!" Another few people moved over to see the first sonogram picture ever taken of the baby.

Placing a delicately boned left hand over her still flat stomach, Yuki smiled awkwardly at all of the attention she was getting. "Y-Yeah. He's a tiny little thing, right?" She said almost anxiously as the others joined in. Grabbing the little picture and examining it one asked curiously,

"How far along are you?"

"Uh, almost two months..." Yuki replied.

The girls stopped looking at the sonogram as one of them said absently, "Oh. That's right. You got married earlier this year. And then you're husband went missing," Yuki winced a little at the reminder that she had possibly been abandoned. Even though she was married and with a child on the way- she still liked to believe that if her husband could return to her- that he would do so. _Quickly. _"And then found out you were pregnant that night you almost lost the baby..."

"Ya know," Another of her classmates said as she reached over and tugged up her shirt a little bit. Exposing her stomach. "After all the stress and stuff, it's a miracle you and the baby are doing so well."

"Gee, thanks for that." Yuki said sarcastically as she tugged her shirt back down into place and growled when the girl moved to pull her shirt up a bit again. Causing said person to get an alarmed look on her face and back off as Yuki reached out and took the sonogram from one of the other girls and carefully slipped it inside one of her books where it hopefully wouldn't get damaged.

After all, that was babies first picture. And she was going to put it on her fridge.

Right. Where. It. Belonged.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and her second period teacher, Yamoto Isuku poked his head inside of the room and scanned the faces for a moment before his eyes landed on her. "Yuki, could you please come here. Oh and bring you're books please." The man called out from across the room as he waved his hand quickly. Reminding her of a puppy's tail, wagging once it's owner was spotted.

Yuki nodded. A sinking feeling suddenly developing in the pi of her stomach as one of her friends made a funny, "Oooo-ing" sound before asking her playfully what she had done. Casting a glance at her, she glared a little. Effectively ending her friend's playful tirade with a not so subtle coughing fit as she looked away from her. "Sorry." She mumbled to Yuki, knowing that of late between the stress of possibly being a single mother after the disappearance of her husband- Yuki had neither the time nor patience to deal with her joking around like she usually did.

Picking up her book bag, she slipped the books on her desk onside and then slung it over her shoulder and walked out of the room with a tired sigh.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)

Oliver-er _Kazuya Shibuya _stood in the principle's office impatiently waiting for the aid the man had promised him when he finally heard the faint sound of movement just beyond the office door a mere second or so before it opened and the guy- what was his name?- Yamoto Isuku poked his head into the office and grinned. "Sir, I've got the aid you requested for Mr. Shibuya."

The principle looked at him and nodded as he said, "Good, please send her in." And a moment later the door swung open enough for Kazuya to see an angelic faced, beautiful young lady with long, near waist length chocolate colored hair. Part of which was tied back away from her face by a hair barrette. Her bangs partially hiding her pretty pale, pale green eyes.

She was a little on the tall-ish side. Perhaps more than he had expected she would be for a girl her age.

But that did nothing to detract from her loveliness. What did surprise him the most was... She was the girl that he'd been dreaming about. The one that he'd seen walking earlier which startled him into almost dropping his note pad as he blinked at her.


End file.
